To Take a Tree From the Forest
by Carleen
Summary: Brynjolf holds a secret he must keep if he's to save the thing most precious to him.
1. To Take a Tree From the Forest Chapter 1

TITLE: To Take a Tree From the Forest

CHAPTER: 1, The Dragon and the Tree

FANDOME: Skyrim

* * *

_He that steals a cow from a poor widow, or a stirk from a cottar, is a thief; he that lifts a drove from a Sassenach laird, is a gentleman-drover. And, besides, to take a tree from the forest, a salmon from the river, a deer from the hill, or a cow from a Lowland strath, is what no Highlander need ever think shame upon._

- Sir Walter Scott. Evan Dhu Maccombich to Edward, ch. 18

* * *

As the sun rose over the lake outside the city of Riften, a morning fog creeps in behind it. Scarcely large enough to earn the name city, she sat on wooden stilts over the south-west corner of Lake Honrich. A grand lady in her day. She's lost most of her original gilt since those golden days of easy wealth and commerce. But that was a long time ago. Now there's a small fish factory, a small brewery and a few merchants. Did I mention the Thieves Guild is quartered here? The Thieves Guild and Rat Warrens. The best kept secret that everyone knows about.

I steppe out of our underground headquarters and took a deep breath of sweet Riften air. I love this city. It's done right by me and I make good coin here. The guards claim you can smell her a league before you ever see the gates. Like an old whore she smells of fish, old fires and sewage. Inside the gates, the smell thickens and clings to the ground as the fog continues to rise off the stagnant water. Most days you have to go outside the gates just to catch a breath of fresh air. I drifted here many years ago, barely old enough to hold a dagger in my hand. Mercer Fray took me in and tossed the stray pup into the midst of his men. It was them that raised me; taught me to be a thief and a fighter. So when I say I'm good at what I do you'll know it's not just hubris talking. Riften is my home and my business.

Except for the merchants and the occasional adventurer most of us never leave the city. Too many reasons to stay close to our belongings, our businesses and families. I overhear the shopkeepers complain to travelers that it's the Thieves Guild's fault. If only someone would do something about 'them' the city would flower again. The fact is everyone in this town has a hand in their neighbor's pocket. Everyone makes a little coin on the side. It's just the way things work here in Riften. And I should know, because I'm Brynjolf, master thief, second in command of the Thieves Guild and Mercer Frey's right hand man.

So, like I said, it's dawn and the morning fog continues to rise from the water drifting through the wooden walkways like smoke. The Talos priestess, Nura Snow-Shod, appears ghostly in the drifting fog. I head toward her to say my prayers at the shrine and wish her good morning. After my prayer I continue our routine by sliding my arms around her trim waist.

"When are you gonna let me see what's under that dusty old priestess' robe?"

Instead of the accustomed scolding she surprises me by leaning back in my arms. A nice change and I savor the moment. Then she doesn't let me down and responds with her usual smart comment. I love a sassy woman.

"When Ulfric is on the throne, Bryn. That's when."

I bend my head to tickle her cheek with my beard and whisper in her ear. "Careful what you wish for, lass. My spies tell that some slip of a girl they call the Dragonborn sided with Ulfric."

She responded with wide eyes and I laugh at her blushing cheeks. Of course I flirt with her. I flirt with all the pretty girls. Nura's also one of the good people in this city and deserves a bit of good news. The war's brought her nothing but loss and grief. The White-Gold Concordat forbids Talos worship. So she must hide behind buildings next to the graveyard to keep up a shrine for his followers. Nura lost a daughter in the war and husband to drink at the hands of those damn Imperials. Their two sons are nothing but milk-drinking, social climbers and I have no use for them. She's got sass and courage, so I watch out for her.

Her features turned sad suddenly and I wondered why.

"Today's the day, Bryn. Are you doing alright? I can hardly believe it was ten years ago."

"Today?" I look at her in confusion and then it all comes back like the a shock of an unexpected blow. There's only a few folks who know what today is and I can count them on one hand. I work up a smile for her and kiss her cheek. "I'm fine. Just fine. You know me, lass."

I don't want to talk about, even with her. The remembering is hard enough.

Taking my leave of Nura, I head toward the Bee and Barb for tankard of mead and a bit of bread and cheese. The inn is a good place to judge the mood of the town and hear the news. A couple of the merchants greet me as I walk past their stalls. But my thoughts are centered on what Nura had said. I work hard to keep it in perspective and go about my usual business. There wasn't a damn thing I could do about it then and even less a decade later.

Then everyone's attention is drawn across the market toward the orphanage. A child's scream echoes across the square and bounces off the surrounding buildings. We heard a shout and the flesh on flesh sound of a slap travels through the fog to us. Grelod the Kind is dragging a child from the Hall to hand over to a pair of Orcs. You understand, I got nothing against Orcs. They make great fighters. But parents? When was the last time you even saw an Orc bairn?

The blacksmith stops work and holds his hammer up where the old bitch can see it. Grelod thrusts the terrified child into the Orc's arms. She dusts off her hands, spits at the crowd and slams the orphanage door closed. She's a minger, that one. A real four pinter.

It's over in just a few minutes and it's not something we haven't seen before. But today is different. My heart is hammering against my leather shirt so hard I fancy I can almost see it. My sweat slicked hands clench into fists. Truthfully, some days, all I have to do is look at the front door of the Honor Hall Orphanage and I'm back to that morning ten years ago. Ten years ago today when I heard a young girl crying, 'Da! Da! Help Me!'

Plenty of children left the orphanage smiling and hand in hand with their new parents. Other children got spooked. These sounds were no different from the usual cries of a reluctant child. But that morning, just like this morning, I joined the market crowd to look in that direction.

I'm not a man who panics or shows much emotion, but I can tell you what I saw that day turned my blood thin and cold. Because the screaming child who struggled between her new parents was my daughter. Her blond hair came loose from its braid as she struggled between the Imperials. How had this happened? I had an understanding with that damn old crone.

I nearly knocked one of the merchants off his feet pushing my way through the crowd. When she caught sight of me, I watched her jerk her hands away from the man and woman and aim herself at me. By then I was close enough to catch her in my arms and lifted her high in the air. For the moment she is safe, no one would dare try to take her out of my arms. Not many people knew that little girl is my daughter. Vex and Nura knew. Not even Mercer Frey knew about. I never trusted that man anyway. But that's another story.

Unless I wanted the entire town to know the identity of this little girl I had to quiet her down quickly. I whispered against her cheek. "Listen to me, Vika. You know the rules. You can't call me yer Da."

She's a brave girl and knows the danger of anyone connecting her to me. To her credit she sniffed back her tears and calmly allowed me to hand her back to the couple. Then she turned and watched me over her new father's shoulder as they walked away. The look in her eyes stayed with me through the years. Was it hatred or anger? I never knew, but I still see it every night when I close my eyes. In the space of a few steps, my little girl took on her father's shield. But she is too damn young to carry such a shield, I thought as I watched the tears dry on her face. There are some days it's too heavy for me. I heard the gates crash shut and that was the last time I ever saw my Vika.

The memory drags me down into the sad and guilty place where I miss my daughter and wonder what happened to her. Is she well? I like to think those Imperials saw to her education and taught her how to carry herself like a lady. That's a lot more than I could have given the bairn. Nura offered to take her in, but the danger of the Black-Briar family finding out about a grandchild was too great. I might have business dealings with Maven Black Briar, but I'd never allow her to sink her greedy claws into my daughter.

Keereva must have noticed the look on my face when I sat down at the bar. She generously topped a tankard of her best Black-Briar from the tap and pushed it in front of me. I took a long pull and let the mead seep into my blood washing those old memories away in a flood of honey and alcohol. A plate of bread, cheese and a generous slice of horker meat appeared in front of me next.

"You're the best, Keerava. Can I bring you something from my travels? Something sweet for the sweetest innkeeper in Skyrim?"

"Never you mind, Brynjolf. I have enough to do around here without you flirting with me too. Save it for the young ladies, they always seem to fall for your charms. By the way, have you heard about the adventurer in town?"

I laughed out loud at her conspiratorial expression and felt the dark mood lift. "You're always good for a rumor or two. Tell me, is it this Dragonborn of legend, like I heard?"

Keereva leaned even closer to me, "Some say so. With all this talk of dragons, I think it's just that; a lot of talk. I'll believe it when I see it. Well, well, here comes the lady in question now."

I followed the Argonian's gaze by turning my head toward the stairs and watched a young girl clatter down the steps in a pair of ill-fitting leather pants and shirt. A rusted iron sword secured with leather strips clung to her back. The old leather shield alternately banged against her leg and the wall. Because no one came through Riften that I didn't know about, I took her measure as she crossed the room and she sat down at an empty table. Now that I could see her, I realize she's not as young as I figured. I could see a woman's curves pressing against the stained leather. But under the shabby clothes and smudged face I saw a pretty girl with a knot of reddish-gold hair hanging down her back and a pair of Nordic-as we call them in these parts-blue eyes. The hollowed out cheeks and darting eyes told another story. Where had this spright of a girl come from? Where was she headed? I glanced over at Sapphire and she rolled her eyes at me. Couldn't disagree with her assessment. How'd this young pup slip out of her kennel?

Then I watched her pull a bit of cloth from her pocket. A small bite of cheese was all it contained. When the waiter asked her what she wanted to drink, she handed him a coin and asked for just a small sip of mead. Shaking my head in disbelief, this girl was easy pickings for the likes of Vex or Sapphire. So I slipped Keerava a handful of coin, "Get her a plate of fresh bread and an apple dumpling. She won't be lifting that sword to defend herself on such a meager diet."

Once the meal was delivered to her table I joined her and placed two red apples next to her plate.

"Good morning, lass. Aren't you a wee bit far from your own hearth?"

"I can take care of myself." She assured me through a mouthful of apple dumpling.

"Aye, I can see that with your starved eyes and ragged garb."

She looked at me as if I'd insulted her. Which, I suppose I had. But I wanted to test her mettle.

"I earned the money for these. And, by the way, this is armor."

And a temper to match. "So, interested in making a few more coins? You'd earn enough in a few minutes work then you earned in a whole day. Enough to get a proper kit for yourself."

She weighed my words under the guise of finishing her meal. Wiping her hands she gives me a sharp questioning look, "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

_viking-mythology dot com / yggdrasil_

_Sassenach,_ The Gaelic term for a Saxon. Survives in modern day Ireland and Scotland as a derogatory term for an English person.

_Minger_, Someone who was not just touched by the ugly stick at birth but was battered severely with it. Anyone who does not look better to you after several strong alcoholic drinks probably fits this category. Also, a woman who transmits STD or in general dirty and unkempt.


	2. To Take a Tree From the Forest Chapter 2

TITLE: To Take a Tree From the Forest  
CHAPTER: 2, The Two Edged Sword  
FANDOME: Skyrim

* * *

_The foolish man lies awake all night thinking of his many problems. When the morning comes he is worn out, and his trouble is just as it was._  
—Hávamál: 23

* * *

Then I almost miss her question when my body also acknowledged the pretty face, clear skin and ice blue eyes. Perhaps she is not quite as young as I thought. I shifted in the chair and reminded myself this is a business deal, and that always comes first.

"I said, what do you have in mind?"

She's got those eyes pinned on me now, and I almost force out the answer over the other ideas clouding up my thoughts. I also become aware of all eyes on us. Everyone in the inn is watching Brynjolf work another rube. "Come on outside with me and we'll talk."

I didn't phrase it as a question. Instead, I counted on her youth and respect for authority, to obey my request. And there's something in a man who wants to keep a pretty girl all to himself. Still, it came as something of a surprise when I heard her footsteps behind me. I wanted to get to a quiet place where we could talk. You wouldn't think that wouldn't be too difficult. But when everyone in town knows you. You understand what I'm getting at? So I kept walking until we were in the grassy area behind the houses. When I had her attention I began to describe the job. "It's a straight business deal. I need to teach Madesi a lesson about respect and paying his debts."

The sun rose above the town and suddenly she stood in a single ray of sunshine. As if she were a fairy straight from the forest or a messenger from Sovngarde. What? Now, I'm waxing poetical. I must be daft. The moment shatters when she begins to speak. It's a rare person who tells Brynjolf no.

"No. These people have been nice to me. And I promised Brand-shei I'd try to find out about his parents."

She's still shaking her head when I drop a gold coin into her hand.

"And how far do you think you'll get in that leather get-up and a dull blade. Winter is already adding a bit of frost to the morning air. You'll be needing fur boots and gloves soon. How long do you think your money will last at ten a night for a bed?"

She lifted her chin, impudently flipped the coin back at me and tried to stare me down. "I sleep in caves, and I make due. I'm saving up for a horse and better armor."

"You sleep in caves, do you? With the trolls, cave bears and vampires? You're braver than you give out, lass." I noticed her skin pale, and her eyes go wide at the mention of vampires.

Now I had her attention. Everyone is afraid of something. I turned my head to hide my victory grin. Why waste it? So I turned the full force of my smile on her and pulled her arm through mine. Like a suitor on a Sunday stroll, I walked her through the fragrant grass. She wasn't buying it. I noticed Nura staring at us and threw up my hand in greeting.

"I'd rather sleep in a cave than a sewer..." The girl stopped in her tracks. "I heard all Talos worship is banned in Skyrim. May I...?"

And before I could stop her or even ask her why she was interested, she was holding out her hands and asking for a blessing.

Nura watched her with a pleased smile. When the girl finished, Nura took her hand. "Blessings of Talos upon you." Then she cocked her head to the side and peered into the girl's face. "What's your name, child?"

"Sabrinda Menanius, priestess."

"And what's a girl with such a fine Imperial name doing at a Talos Shrine?"

"What's this?" I stepped up behind the girl. Ready to defend her or...I don't know what and cursed myself for not asking her name before now.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here. It seemed the right thing to do."

My hands landed protectively on her shoulders. "It's all right, lass. You just startled us was all. You do stand out a bit in that old armor and way of speaking. And you didn't learn those table manners in Skyrim. So where are you from?"

"I'd rather not say. Look, you've been very kind to me, sirrah. I give you my word, I'll pay you for the food."

"Sirrah, is it? Of all the...Look here little girl. No one calls me..." Unfortunately, that came out in a shout, and the girl began to back away. Not in fear, I noticed, but with a look of amusement.

"Good day and thank you, priestess." Then with a quick nod, turned and left us alone in chilly dew-drenched grass. Behind me, I heard Nura chuckling.

"What are you laughing at?"

"She's not afraid of you, Bryn. How refreshing. Looks as if you met your match, sirrah." She covered her face with her hand to cover the grin. "Now, just where are you going?"

"She's not but a girl," I explained, spreading my hands palms up. "I'll follow her and make sure she stays out of mischief."

"Aye, you do that."

She's mocking me! Damn cheeky women. Vex, Sapphire, Tonilia and Nura, gave me more sass and back talk then all the men put together. And now, this little girl's got me chasing after her.

Nura poked her finger into my chest to punctuate her words. "You do that _and_ remember _two things_, Brynjolf. She is _just_ a girl, and _you_ stay out of mischief."

Now I've talked myself into this adventure I stop questioning whether she can take care of herself. I did notice the blood on her sword. At least she'd blooded the old rusted thing. As I hurry to the Guild hideout to gather my traveling gear I don't look at my own reasons for going. Why I'm just up and leaving my business interests or if she's even worth chasing after, I'll leave to Nura's wisdom.

After tossing the stable master enough gold to buy three horses I mount one and lead the other. Her trail is easy to follow on the wet ground as she heads northeast along the shoreline of Lake Honrich

I caught up with her on the north edge of the lake. Apparently, she hadn't known about Golden Glow Estate and stumbled on to the property. Two of Maven Black-Briar's mercs were plinking arrows at her as she ran for cover behind some rocks. To avoid being seen, I turned the horses into the woods. Once out of sight I moved as quickly as I could manage to her side. Before I properly dismounted and strung my bow, she took aim and let loose an arrow. It flew straight and true across the lake. In the distance I watched one of the mercs drop in his tracks. The sound of his scream took only a second longer to reach us.

"Who taught you to shoot, lass?"

"What you really mean to say ask is, what man taught me to shoot?

"Well, that would be the normal way of it."

"Nothing is normal for me. I taught myself. I'm hoping my next bow will be a hunting bow or a maybe a crossbow. I heard those who join the Dawnguards get one.

"Slow to arm, but deadly when you have the time."

She nodded in agreement. "A few more jobs and I'll get a steel bow. Maybe get rid of this old rusty sword at the same time." Then as if she suddenly realized I was standing there and what she just revealed she asked, "What are you doing here?"

The answer stood straight and tall before me. A brave and fearless young lady standing bright and shining against the gray rocks. There's a challenge in her eyes and a flush on her cheeks. Strong nimble fingers securing her weapon. I reached up, without conscious thought, and touched her cheek with my finger tip.

As you might imagine, I've had my share of the ladies. They always fell quickly under the spell of a pretty bauble or a friendly smile. Now that I think about, it's been a while since I'd felt this way. But this was not the usual Riften barmaid or giggling farm girl. Nor, was she something to steal or barter for. There's a mysterious air about her and a story ripe for the telling. Obviously, she hadn't starved. You didn't grow so tall and strong on bad food and thin beer. She could handle a bow and arrow, but her hands were still smooth and fine. Yet, I could see the cracked blisters on her palms from handling the weapons.

"You're a handsome lass." I added another finger to her cheek. "If you don't mind my asking. How did a pretty Nord girl like you end up with such a grand Imperial name?"

For a long second she didn't flinch away from my touch. So I took a step closer.

"I do mind your asking," she replied turning her head away from my hand. "I had to leave home. That's all there is to it. Look, I can take care of myself. You don't have to stay with me."

"I'm well aware of that lass. But it seems I've taken a fancy to you." Then faster than I could say bedroll she'd drawn the sword and tucked the business end under my chin. By the Nine, she's magnificent.


	3. To Take a Tree From the Forest Chapter 3

TITLE: To Take a Tree From the Forest

CHAPTER: 3, The Shield Maiden Awakens

FANDOME: Skyrim

* * *

_I __am __a __shield__-__maiden__. __I __wear __a __helmet __and __ride __to __war __with __warrior __kings__. __I __must __support __them__, a__nd __I __am __not __averse __to __fighting__._  
—Brynhild, The Saga of the Volsungs

* * *

We stared at each other for so long the birds began to move back into the trees. She allowed me to push the tip of her sword away from my chin. But her eyes never left mine and the weapon didn't lower.

"Do you see an Amulet of Mara around my neck?" She snapped, her eyes shooting icy shards my direction. "I don't need your help."

"Lass." I slowly lowered my hands. "You don't have the look of an adventurer about you. Most of us have a job; a merchant, alchemist, mage or priestess. What are you?"

"What do you see?"

"I see a young girl who should be following her Ma around at the hearth or in the fields. Let me see you to your next destination. Where are you headed? Do you even know?"

She just shook her head and continued to glare at me.

"I mean you no harm. I have the horses and I can see you there safely. And lass, this is no place for us to hide. We need to move."

She scanned the horizon, but I knew she couldn't see Faldar's Tooth from here. Didn't she know danger could come from as close as the tree behind me? While I watched her considering my words, an idea formed in my mind. A plan and a good idea. She wouldn't work for me in town, but she might work out here. Especially, since she'd had a taste of being shot at by those Black-Briar mercs. But she's still as green as spring grass. I needed to see her in action first. The Maven Black-Briar estate could wait.

"You've no idea of how to handle yourself out here. Lass, you've put yourself between the bandits in Faldar's Tooth and the Golden Glow estate mercs. You've already met the mercs out there. It's only a matter of time before the bandits in the tower locate us. The sound of our voices carries across the water as it is."

We both heard the warning shout above us, "I told you to back off!" Then an arrow hissed between us and bit the ground at her feet. She didn't even flinch. What manner of girl is this?

She slammed the sword into its makeshift scabbard and shouldered her pack, "Whiterun." After mounting one of the horses she glanced down at me with a question in her eyes.

"Why Whiterun?"

"It's a long ride. Are you coming or not?" She pointed her mount's nose northwest along the shore and without looking back kicked him into a canter.

The bandits in Faldar's Tooth tower could see us clearly now. Amidst a hail of shouts and iron arrows, I hauled myself into the saddle and rode after her. Once she found the road, she urged the horse into a run. She slowed for a moment to check a signpost. At least I wouldn't have to follow her through the forest. She needed to slow down so we could watch and listen for the dangers lurking in the forest. I urged my horse to pick up the pace.

Wolves howled close by, their warning growls echoing through the trees. One of them leap at the hindquarters of her galloping horse. Without a glance, she simply urged the horse to go faster. A wolf brave enough to challenge those churning hooves was hungry enough to keep trying. With a quick prayer to Talos that my horse wouldn't stumble, I notched an arrow and drew back on the wolf.

It'd been a long time since I'd seen this much action. But I managed to hit the wolf and it went down in mid-stride. Dead before it hit the ground. Luckily for us his brothers decided to move off. Damn that girl! The track became rough and broken as we headed up into the foothills. One misstep and her horse would go down and that's the end of it.

Throughout the two-hour ride I alternately cursed her foolhardiness and admired her excellent horsemanship. She'd have to stop soon. Skyrim horses are tough, but they're also smart enough to fight back and not put up with any nonsense from an unlearned rider. I could only hope when that dappled gray decided to stop, she didn't go flying over his head. I chased her all the way to the next town.

The folks of Ivarstead stopped and stared at us as we careened onto main street. Dogs barked and gave chase. Children shouted and followed the dogs. The guards shouted warnings and I saw one or two of them draw their swords. We swept passed the Inn and the place emptied. Talos! That's all we need is to draw attention to ourselves. We could just keep going. But my own horse is winded. She's probably foundered her's. Damn her for riding so blindly through the forest roads. I'd seen two cave bears and a saber cat. I heard a necromancer practicing as I swept passed him along the trail. Damn her!

She pulled the reins up sharply. The dappled gray slid to a halt and whinnied in protest. Any one of those creatures could have forced her horse down and taken her life. I ran to her, tossing a coin to a nearby child. "Walk these horses 'till they're cool, boy."

Then I pulled her out of the saddle and into my arms. "Lass!" She struggled against me.

"Release me! How dare you?"

"You could have gotten yourself killed at any point out there. Do you no' heed the dangers of the road?"

I had her trapped in my arms now. I was both scared and angry. Angry at her foolishness and scared at how frightened I really was for her safety.

I pulled back. Her face was set in a look...an oddly familiar look... of anger and hatred. I tried and failed not to shout into her face. "Is it beyond your ken that you cannae outrun whatever you don't want to face?"

"It worked didn't it? Run and keep on running. It always works." She shrugged herself away from me and headed off toward a farmer standing in a planted field.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? To earn some coin to pay for my supper."

In complete frustration at her stubbornness, I rolled my eyes toward Sovngarde. "Lass, I can pay for your supper."

"I told you I won't be owing you anything," tossing the comment over her shoulder like a dare.

"_Girl, _come here now or I will pick you up and carry you to the Inn."

The fire and the food at the inn were friendlier than her company. I could not figure this girl. More to the point, why did I care? Her table manners reflected her Imperial name. Her manner an odd balance of haughty and unsure. I remembered her comment about running. What was she running from? Was anyone chasing her? Even her reticence made me suspicious. Yet, I cannot deny my interest in her story.

After I paid for our supper we headed outside to retrieve our horses. At the pace she set we'd make it to Whiterun in less than the usual twelve hours. We'd made good distance from Iverstead by the time it was too dark to ride. So we made camp at the bottom of a valley in a secluded spot at the foot of a stone bridge. I laid a fire while she saw to the horses.

The tired horses weren't giving her any trouble. Yet, she seemed uncomfortable with removing their saddles and staking them. How could such an excellent rider not know her way around the care of a horse? I watched until even the exhausted horses grew tired of her fooling around and let their head's drop toward the ground and ears slack.

"Can I help, 'Rinda?"

"What did you call me?"

"I can't call you by your whole grand name, so 'Rinda it is. Do you need help with the horses?"

"Am I doing this wrong too?"

As gently as I could I replied, "The poor beasts have fallen asleep with their saddles still cinched, bridles buckled and they've had no proper drink of water."

She was angry now. Although I was used to temper, this time I also heard the tears in her voice. Whatever she was doing out in this great wide world, taking care of our horses was about to push her over the edge. Why?

"Here, Lass. I'll remove the tack and you can take them down to the water's edge for a drink. I can see you plain from here. So if anything shows up we'll take care of him together. Now, off you go. Mind the horses on the slippery stones."

I kept my eyes on her while I set out our simple supper of chicken breasts, bread, red apples and eidar cheese. Just as I was about to call her over, she laid her head on a horse's shoulder. Then the horse curled his neck around her and I heard a sob. Taking slow steps to avoid spooking her I walked up behind her and took the reins from her hand. This time I knew better and didn't touch her.

"I'll see to the horses. You're worn out. There's food and then you can get some sleep." I swore at the dark circles under her eyes and the vacant sadness. Where in the Nine Divines were her parents? Someone should be tucking this child in at night and keeping her safe. Safe from the wolves, the necromancers and criminals, like me, who would prey on her innocence.

Later after another silent meal. She unstrung our bows. Gave her apple cores to the horses and crawled into the bedroll. I could see her face through the flickering flames. She lay there staring up at the sky and I could see the shine of tears on the side of her face.

When she began to speak, her voice was so quiet, I had to strain to hear.

"I-I woke up on a wagon-on a wagon dressed in rags. My pretty clothes gone. My pony...One of the men said we were bound for Helgen. He said, that I must have walked into the same Imperial ambush they had. But I don't remember anything. His name was Ralof and he told me a Nord's last thoughts should be of home. That didn't make any sense until...Until we got there and I saw the Imperial soldiers and a chopping block. One of the prisoners tried to run. He was so scared. They...Those Imperials, they just shot him in the back-I never saw a dead man before...

"Lass, close your eyes and sleep."

"A dragon came...A dragon! Ralof helped me escape from Helgen and the dragon. I killed a man that day...I'd never held a weapon in my hand."

Her quiet sobbing called out to me. With as little movement as possible I moved my bedroll next to her's. Although she kept her back to me, she did allow me to put my arm around her. I didn't question her comment about the dragon. I'd heard the story too. What I hadn't known is that she'd been there with Ulfric Stormcloak. Who, by all reports had escaped to Windhelm and was holding court there as Jarl. Was there a connection?

I fell asleep as our breathing evened out and we relaxed into sleep.

Morning brought an aching back and the sound of a whetstone slithering along a blade. This was more outdoor activity then I'd experienced in a while. So I stretched out next to the fire and watched her inspect her weapons. She took a whetstone to the sword and strung our bows. But, if what she said last night was true. Who taught her to care for her weapons? After she finished with the bows and sword, I watched her comb out her long red hair. For all her independence and mannish ways she was a beauty.

With her weapons put away and her hair neatly braided, she gathered a piece of cheese and bread in a napkin. She'd known I was awake, because without meeting my eyes she handed me the food and a bottle of mead.

"You and I have some talking to do, lass."

* * *

Founder: en . Wikipedia wiki / Laminitis


	4. To Take a Tree From the Forest Chapter 4

TITLE: To Take a Tree From the Forest

CHAPTER: 4, _Hail the Earth, Mother of men, bring forth from heaven´s embrace._

FANDOM: Skyrim

* * *

_All the drawing lacks_

_is the final touch: To add_

_eyes to the dragon_

― Diane Duane, The Wizard's Dilemma

* * *

After she handed me my breakfast, she sat down next to me by the fire. Inside the napkin I found a hunk of braided bread, a red apple and the remainder of our eidar cheese. In return, I opened a bottle of mead for her. The sun hasn't risen above the rim of the valley. The gloom and the cold of the night still holds us in its shadows. "Good morning" I said quietly, stoking the fire. But she still hadn't looked at me so she interrupted my greeting with a shy, "Thank you, for last night."

"You're welcome, lass. You tell me whatever you're ready to say and we'll go from there. I want you to feel you can trust me."

A small bit of cheese, followed by a sip of mead. She paused to gather herself before she spoke, obviously planning her words. "I promised a man in Riverwood, I would let their Jarl know about the dragon attack."

"You could have told me that."

She looked at me, searching my face. "No, I couldn't. I didn't know if you were an Imperial or a Stormcloak."

"You still don't know."

"I'm aware of that. I decided you're not the kind of man who would take a side. It would be bad for business."

"Insulting me again, are you?" Trying and failing to make it sound like a jest.

"No, not like that. I..." She dusted the bread crumbs off her hands and stood up. And she covered her silence by gathering up the remains of our meal. The napkins were neatly folded and the apple cores went to the horses. The empty bottles were rinsed and stored in a saddle bag. I would have tossed them in the river. Glad I didn't.

We didn't speak again until we struck camp and the horses saddled. She needed my help to get the saddle and bridle on her horse again. I wanted to ask her about the disparity in her riding skills and her lack of ability to tack up a horse, but I resisted. I thought we'd come a long way since last night and she would tell me in her own good time. This was plainly a troubled young woman. Was she a spy? I could not completely dismiss the idea. Or, perhaps her naivete was just a cover?

She stopped my hands and my musings with a touch. "Would you teach me how to saddle a horse?"

"I'd be happy to, lass." Truthfully, I was delighted that she asked. Another step forward for us. "You want to put the bridle on first so you have control of the horse." I guided her hands with my own to show her how to hold the bridle in her right hand while she eased the bit into the horse's mouth with her left.

"Now will you tell me how a girl who rides as if she was born on a horse cannae manage this easy task?"

She ducked her head, obviously uncomfortable with revealing too much. "My parents...unseemly for a girl of my class...Never mind. Just show me, please?"

Silence again while I demonstrated the correct way to saddle a horse. Then I removed the saddle and bridle to let her try on her own. When she finished, I checked the cinch and complimented her on a job well done. For my second surprise of the morning, she wrapped her arms around my waist and mumbled thank you into my chest. Not even a Mage or Brynjolf the Master Thief can stop time. But to keep her there a moment more I would have given almost anything. The moment she felt my hands sliding around her, she quickly turned away and mounted her own horse.

We spoke little for the next five hours. Simply enjoying the beautiful day and pointing out things of interest as we rode along. The day grew more beautiful as we traveled toward Whiterun. Drawing my horse a bit behind her's I let my mind wander from watching the forests to watching her. Thankfully, the roads were quiet. Not a wolf or a necromancer in sight. We'd been riding for hours and she was still tall and straight in the saddle. She'd removed her helmet and her long red hair glinted in the sunlight. I caught snatches of a song she was singing. Hurrying my horse to better hear it, I recognized the song. I'd known it as a boy. How had she learned this Nordic counting song?

"_Come and I will sing you_,

What will you sing me?

_I´ll sing you one-o,_

What will the one be?

_One the World Tree all alone, up_

_ever more shall be so!"_

~o~

I let her sing the first verse herself, then I joined in.

~o~

_**Brynjolf:** Come and I will sing you,_

**Sabrinda****: **What will you sing me?

**Brynjolf: **_I´ll sing you two-o,_

**Sabrinda:** What will the two be?

_**Brynjolf: **Two is Frey and Freya, down_

_One the World Tree all alone,_

_ever more shall be so!"_

~o~

**Brynjolf:** "_Come and I will sing you,"_

**Sabrinda:** "What will you sing me?"

**Brynjolf:** _"I´ll sing you three-o,"_

**Sabrinda:** "What will the three be?"

**Brynjolf:** "_Three the Norns who ward the _

_Well, up _

_Two is Frey and Freya,_

_One the World Tree all alone,_

_ever more shall be so!"_

~o~

Then she picked up the lead and I followed.

~o~

**Sabrinda:** "_Come and I will sing you,"_

**Brynjolf:** "What will you sing me?"

**Sabrinda:** "_I'll sing you four-o,"_

And on we went until we were both laughing. The call and answer of the song provided an easy moment between us. Where had she learned such a song? Not at the feet of her Ma or her Da. That was Skyrim song; a Nordic song. Not a song fit for Imperial halls. Then she turned in the saddle to look back because I had stopped singing. The smile she bestowed upon me and the back lit red-gold of her hair enthralled me. I thought, I would do almost anything to keep that smile on her face. And, in a flash of fire, which followed the feeling, burst forth and I knew that I loved her.

My horse jibed and gathered his legs under him to buck. I realized I'd white-knuckled the reins. "Easy, boy. Easy, _balach_." I could have said the same things to myself. I needed to stop for a moment. A moment to catch my thoughts before they ran off with my desires. While I turned my horse toward the water I reminded myself what Runa had warned me about. Good advice, 'Bryn she'd said, stay out of mischief.'

While I watered the horses and schooled my thoughts, she shot me a look and moved down stream.

"I want to wash up before it gets much later in the day," she said over her shoulder.

In spite of what some people say about me, I am a gentleman, so I turned my back on her, but kept my ears open. While I waited, the clouds moved in and snow flurries began to swirl through the air. The horses were beginning to stamp and toss their heads. Skyrim horses enjoy work and movement. They get restless if kept idle too long. I wondered what kind of horse she owned back home. Last night she'd mentioned a pony. It got me to thinking...

A sharp north wind pushed the snowflakes through or camp. "'Rinda? We need to get moving."

"I'm coming. I-I, Oh!" She bit back a scream and called my name. I dropped the reins and hurried to her side. What I saw there brought me to a stop. She'd backed out of the water. A dying Slaughterfish lay twitching at her feet with an iron dagger stuck in its side. She held her shift against her chest. But that's not what caught my attention. It was her back.

I couldn't speak. There was nothing to say. Nothing that would fix the welts crisscrossing her flesh. An old yellow bruise covered most of her left shoulder. I'd only seen those kinds of scars on prisoners from Cidhna mine in Markarth. By the Nines, who had done this to her?

She didn't even try to hide the scars. It was too late anyway. I knew her secret...Well, at least one of her secrets.

"Love." I grabbed her leather shirt from the ground and draped it across her shoulders.

"Don't call me that!" She twisted away and to my dismay cowered down as if she was suddenly afraid of me. I'd done nothing to cause her to fear me. Talos! What had happened to this child? Then I had an idea, to make myself less threatening, I backed away and crouched down.

"Wee bairn, I promise not to look," I said as gently as I could manage. "But I'm not leaving you alone. Just get dressed and then we can get back on the road."

It took her just a few minutes to pull on her clothes. I shouldered her pack and carried her weapons as we walked back to the horses. After securing her pack to the saddle I retrieved something, that up until now, I'd kept hidden in my saddle bag. Maybe this would lift her spirits? I waited until she'd mounted her horse. Then gently picking up one foot at a time, removed her worn and soaked leather boots and replaced them with fur lined boots. When I pressed the fur lined gloves in her hands she finally raised her eyes to mine. There was plenty of courage in her tear filled eyes. She'd learned to survive.

"It'll be okay, lass. I swear to you, nothing like that will ever happen to you again."

"Thank you, Brynjolf."

That was the first time she'd said my name. My throat closed and my eyes burned. But all I could do was pat her foot and retrieve my horse. Glad Vex or Sapphire weren't watching this. My thieves heart-of-stone credibility is shaky already and this girl was taking me down hour by hour. I hadn't felt this way in a long time. She needed a friend more than she needed me interfering with her. She seemed pleased with the boots and gloves, but it would be awhile before I heard her sing again.

By the time we rode out of the valley and onto a wide plain the snow had stopped. The low clouds lifted and we could see Dragonsreach rising in the distance. The closer we got to the city the more people we met on the road. We were in the midst of a civil war, but we met no soldiers and everyone was friendly and willing to share news. 'Rinda seemed to cheer up as people spoke to her and asked about our destination and tried to draw her out. She obviously accustomed to speaking with strangers. She wasn't shy, just reserved.

My thoughts kept returning to those scars on her back. I had already decided what I would do to the villain if I ever met him and he'd know what was happening to him and why. A fierce need to protect Sabrinda rose in me again. Why? Was it her courage? Her willingness to escape what must have been a brutal existence by running away into an even more dangerous world? Did she remind me of my early days? When my heart ruled my head and more often than not I was running from trouble.

At midmorning we turned our tired horses toward the Whiterun stable. Their ears pricked up at the smell of the sweet hay and sturdy legs stretched out to cover the ground more quickly. They were ready for a warm stable and some food. Just as I was I was ready for the Inn, a roaring fire and a tankard of mead. My only decision, whether it shall be the Bannered Mare or the Drunken Huntsman. While I paid the stable boy a guard walked by and took a long look at me. And said exactly what I dreaded hearing.

"I know you." The Whiterun guard peered at me through the eye slits in his helmet and looking me up and down.

I froze. Then to my surprise the Whiterun guard kept walking. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. I needed to be prepared, in case he came back. I turned Sabrinda to face me so I could speak quietly to her. We stood between our two horses. "I can't go in town with you. They know who I am."

"You're a criminal?" She asked as if it hadn't occurred to her before.

"'Rinda, it's no secret. You knew the moment we met."

"I meant will they arrest you for a specific crime? You can't stay out here all by yourself. Where will you be?"

"Don't fret about me, lass. Go on, get your business done and I'll meet you back out here. I'll have a good supper waiting for you."

"You've been kind to me."

"Hush. Off with you." I gave her a push and she finally headed up the path toward the front gate of Whiterun. She looked back one more time before disappearing around the corner and into the outer bailey. I'd been to Whiterun many times, so it wasn't difficult to imagine where she was headed. It wasn't long before I grew restless so I headed out to bag us a rabbit or two for supper.

The afternoon grew warm and I enjoyed my walk across the meadow. Southwest of town stood a crumbling old tower. The old ruin was known locally as the Western Watchtower. Most of the wood flooring had rotted away, but the stairway was intact. The town guards use it as a place to get out of the weather. A place to keep a fire and a pot of stew warm. Rabbits also liked to use those ruins for shelter, so I headed that way.

A sound in the distance brought my head up, but the direction had me staring into the low afternoon sun and I couldn't see anything. Another odd roaring sound. Then the sound of the Whiterun gates banging against the stone walls. I could hear them shouting and calling to one another. When I could see them clearly I realized they were headed straight for me.

The rubble provided me some cover, so I stepped into the shadows. I'd fight my way out of I had to, but I'd rather use words. Running feet and the sound of a horse churning up the turf. Peeking out of my hiding place I looked for the horse. If was more than just the city guards then I need to know what I was up against. The gray horse galloping toward me was all too familiar. And a sharp stab of rage lanced through me when I realized the rider was Sabrinda.

"Oh lass, You're giving me up to the guards?" That cinched it. She must be working for someone. But who? Ulfric or the Emperor? Was she that good of an actress that even I, Brynjolf the master thief, failed to see through her ruse?

The Sabrinda I thought I knew was a young girl running away from whoever put those scars on her back. The woman galloping toward me, who was about to turn me over to the guards was a stranger. She was the only one who knew I was alone out here. With a heavy heart I stepped out of my hiding place and raised my arms in surrender. Her deception cut me deeply. Not since I lost my Vika's mother or watched my daughter taken away had I felt such loss.

"Take cover! Move!" She was yelling at me, waving me away and pointing to the sky.

Why would she warn me if they were about to have me arrested? The guards ran right past me. Some of them up the stairs, a few spread out around the tower. Sabrinda slid her horse to a stop in front of me. "Brynjolf! Don't you see it? Can't you hear it?

I wasn't being arrested? She's obviously concerned for my safety. But why? The guard closest to me screamed. Sabrinda jumped from the saddle and aimed her bow. The guards were shouting, their voices a swirl of fear and anger.

"Did you see it?"

"By the Gods, we'll bring it down!"

"We'll show those boys in Helgen how it's done!"

A curtain of fire shot passed me and the snarling roar battered against my ears. I saw it finally, clearing the top of the tower and swing around to make another pass.

"Sabrinda! Come with me into the tower. I'll protect you. Come inside!" But she was ignoring me. Instead, she was actually tracking the dragon with her simple hunting bow and iron arrows. I made another attempt to grab her around the waist and lift her from the ground. She fought me. But I ignored her protests and dragged inside.

"Let me go!" She struggled against me, until I finally just let her go. She ran up the stairs and I followed. We reached the sunlight. I watched the dragon notice her movement and point its nose at her.

Talos! She'd be burned to ash in an instant. "Lass! Come away!"

She shook off my hand and with an expression I hope never to see again, she made a horrific sound. The force of her breath knocked me back a pace. Once free of me she ran back down the stairs. What was that? What strange magic had she done to me? Then I remembered Ulfric and the claim he'd 'shouted' the High King to pieces.

Once back on the ground we watched the dragon go very high. Well beyond the reach of our arrows. Good, I thought. That's an end to it. We heard it roar again and down it came, hurtling toward us. As it flew passed us, a banner of fire erupted from its mouth. The ground burned instantly as well as the guard who happened to be in the path. He hadn't even had time to move out of the way. Gone, nothing but a smoking heap of flesh and bone left in the dirt. The dragon made one more pass. I could see the arrows sticking out of its hide. Surely I couldn't sustain that many injuries. The guards were slowly tiring the dragon with the constant barrage of arrows. Finally, with a roar of pure rage the dragon landed. Its great head snapping at anyone who came too close. Rinda and I raced toward the downed dragon firing arrow after arrow into its tough hide as we went.

"Fancy a'doin'?" I shouted. "Then come ahead ya dobber!"

My foolish challenge accomplished two things. The dragon released a gout of fire directly at me. I felt the flame lick my arm and shoulder. Smelled the burning hair and the pain dropped me to my knees. And I distracted it long enough for Sabrinda to rush in. Skirting the dragon's open mouth and with a mighty blow to it's belly she finished the dragon off with her rusty old sword. As I blacked out I watched a golden flame of light passing from the dragon into Sabrinda. She stood there brave and tall while dragon died at her feet with its very soul burning its way into her. The guards were shouting to her and each other. No one had ever seen anything like that.

"Did you see the child? She took its very soul."

"She took the dragon's soul!"

My eye closed and the pain was terrible. But I heard them whispering, "_Dovahkiin_."

* * *

**Hail the Earth** (chant)

_Hail the Earth, Mother of men,  
bring forth from heaven´s embrace._

**The World Tree Song**

This song is both a counting song and a pile-up song. Each stanza includes the lines of the previous one, plus one more. The start of each verse is a call-and-response. The leader sings "Come and I will sing you", the others respond with "What will you sing me?" (below written in cursive) and so on.

_Come and I will sing you,_  
_What will you sing me?_  
_I´ll sing you **one**-o,_  
_What will the one be?_

_One the World Tree all alone, **up**_  
_ever more shall be so!_

_Come and I will sing you,_  
_What will you sing me?_  
_I´ll sing you **two**-o,_  
_What will the two be?_

_Two is Frey and Freya, **down**_  
_One the World Tree all alone,_  
_ever more shall be so!_

_Come and I will sing you,_  
_What will you sing me?_  
_I´ll sing you **three**-o,_  
_What will the three be?_

_Three the Norns who ward the Well, **up**_  
_Two is Frey and Freya,_  
_One the World Tree all alone,_  
_ever more shall be so!_

_Come and I will sing you,_  
_What will you sing me?_  
_I´ll sing you **four**-o,_  
_What will the four be?_

_Four the dwarves that hold the sky, **down**_  
_Three the Norns who ward the Well,_  
_Two is Frey and Freya,_  
_One the World Tree all alone,_  
_ever more shall be so!_

_Come and I will sing you,_  
_What will you sing me?_  
_I´ll sing you **five**-o,_  
_What will the five be?_

_Five the foes of all the Gods, **up**_  
_Four the dwarves that hold the sky,_  
_Three the Norns who ward the Well,_  
_Two is Frey and Freya,_  
_One the World Tree all alone,_  
_ever more shall be so!_

_Come and I will sing you,_  
_What will you sing me?_  
_I´ll sing you **six**-o,_  
_What will the six be?_

_Six the rays of Hagal, **down**_  
_Five the foes of all the Gods,_  
_Four the dwarves that hold the sky,_  
_Three the Norns who ward the Well,_  
_Two is Frey and Freya,_  
_One the World Tree all alone,_  
_ever more shall be so!_

_Come and I will sing you,_  
_What will you sing me?_  
_I´ll sing you **seven**-o,_  
_What will the seven be?_

_Seven the stars upon the Wain, **up  
**Six the rays of Hagal,_  
_Five the foes of all the Gods,_  
_Four the dwarves that hold the sky,_  
_Three the Norns who ward the Well,_  
_Two is Frey and Freya,_  
_One the World Tree all alone,_  
_ever more shall be so!_

_Come and I will sing you,_  
_What will you sing me?_  
_I´ll sing you **eight**-o,_  
_What will the eight be?_

_Eight the legs of Sleipnir, **down  
**Seven the stars upon the Wain, **  
**Six the rays of Hagal,_  
_Five the foes of all the Gods,_  
_Four the dwarves that hold the sky,_  
_Three the Norns who ward the Well,_  
_Two is Frey and Freya,_  
_One the World Tree all alone,_  
_ever more shall be so!_

_Come and I will sing you,_  
_What will you sing me?_  
_I´ll sing you **nine**-o,_  
_What will the nine be?_

_Nine the worlds upon the Tree, **up  
**Eight the legs of Sleipnir, **  
**Seven the stars upon the Wain, **  
**Six the rays of Hagal,_  
_Five the foes of all the Gods,_  
_Four the dwarves that hold the sky,_  
_Three the Norns who ward the Well,_  
_Two is Frey and Freya,_  
_One the World Tree all alone,_  
_ever more shall be so!_

odins - gift mp3 / others / ben_waggoner / theworldtreesong3 . mp3

Boy: In Scots Gaelic: _balach;_ _gille_


	5. To Take a Tree From the Forest Chapter 5

TITLE: To Take a Tree From the Forest

CHAPTER: 5, Who Can Sail Without the Wind?

FANDOM: Skyrim

* * *

_Who can sail without the wind?_

_Who can row without oars?_

_Who can part from their friends_

_Without a falling tear?_

_I can sail without blowing winds_

_I can row without oars_

_But I never can part from friends_

_Without a falling tear_

-Swedish Folk song

* * *

If this were Sovngarde, I was disappointed. No singing, no golden light and no sounds of battle. All I could hear were the sounds of of shouting and arguing. Hurried movements set the candle light dancing across the walls in lurid patterns. The air itself was thick with smoke from the fireplace and too many people in the room. This couldn't be Sovngarde. I'd been gulling myself all along, Talos had no use for a thief.

Then the pain of my injuries reminded me what happened. The dragon! But I was too sleepy to open my eyes and too weak to roll off the pile of skins. I stopped fighting and let myself drift. I let my memories of 'Rinda's singing gentle me back to sleep. But the voices kept shouting over my head. I wish they would quiet down.

"I'll tell you exactly who that is. It's Brynjolf from Riften here to do some mischief, that's who!"

"We'd better get the Jarl's steward down here. He'll know what to do."

"Brynjolf is here to rob us blind as beggars. While this chit of a girl brings more dragons down around our heads. Mark my words!"

The door banged open, setting my head to pound. "TALOS HAS GIVEN US A SIGN! THE DOVAHKIIN IS OUR HERO! MIGHTY TALOS HAS SPOKEN! ARISE-"

"Get that mad priest out of here! Lock the bloody door! We've got to figure out what to do."

"My father is the Jarl's steward. He'll listen to me."

"Aye Adrianne, we're not likely to forget who your father is."

"What do you have to say for yourself, girl."

"Nice of you to finally ask, Vilkas. My name is Sabrinda Menanius. I'm from the Imperial City. You're wrong about this man. My father paid him to be my guide and dogsbody while I traveled around Skyrim."

"Your what?" Adrianne, the blacksmith asked.

After that remark I managed to get my eyes to open to slits, just enough to locate Sabrinda in the room. She sat next to my cot. So I was her dogsbody now, was I? It was as good a story as any.

Sabrinda tilted her chin up and replied haughtily, "My tour. It's the custom for well to do young ladies in the Imperial City to travel before they settle down with the man their parents picked out for them."

"First I've heard of it," remarked one of the townspeople.

"Why don't you start by explaining why you brought yonder dragon down on our heads."

"I don't appreciate being accused of something I didn't do. You have no proof I brought the dragon here. I helped kill it didn't I? Ask any of the guards who were out there with us."

One of the guards spoke up, "She did help us kill it. Her and her man. Then something happened. The dragon died and put some kind of power in her."

"Aye, I saw it too. The beast gave her its soul! She's the Dragonborn, I tell you! She's the one!"

This needed to stop. You never knew what a mob might do and they were beginning to sound dangerous. I forced myself into a sitting position and with as much force as I could muster, "Leave the girl alone. She came here from Riverwood to warn your damn Jarl about the dragon attack at Helgen. Now, get out of here. I won't have my lady treated like a common sneak thief. Out, I say!"

That did it. They filed out, grumbling and gossiping, to each other as they left. My shouting brought the pain back twofold and I flopped back on the bed. Sabrinda was at my side immediately. Lifting my head she helped me drink a cup of mead. It had a sweet smell to it, which I assumed was a potion of some kind. But I'd slept enough and took only a small sip.

"It's for the pain and to help you sleep." She straightened the skins and saw to my comfort. When she turned toward the fireplace I caught the end of her long braid.

"And who did this for you, lass? Who saw to your comfort when those welts on your back were fresh?"

"Don't."

I wound the braid around my wrist until she was back at my side. "I want to know now and you will tell me now. The thought of you being in as much pain as I'm in now is unthinkable."

I saw the look in her eye as she stared down at my hand bound up in her hair. When she began to tremble, I realized I'd done it again. Her eyes glazed over. She was somewhere else, reliving an old memory. She raised her hands in defense of the blows she knew would come. Her words were pitiful and I could hardly stand to hear her speak them.

"Please don't hurt me. Not again...please. I was good...I did what you said...I made those people go away. I told them I'd fallen off my pony and they went away...Father, please.!"

I wouldn't simply kill the man who'd done this to her. I would bring him back to Riften. Take him out behind the fish hatchery. Where the Slaughterfish gathered to feast on scraps. I would hang him with his feet in the water. If he were still screaming the next day I'd set him a little deeper.

"'Rinda, lass. Look at me. It's Brynjolf. Look at me. No one here will hurt you. My Lady, look at me."

"Brynjolf?" Her eyes focused on me and she rushed toward me. Gods this is going to hurt. I steeled myself for the impact of her body against my burned shoulder. Then she abruptly stopped in the middle of the room and the fear in her eyes replaced with wonder. She looked straight at me. The tears were gone. "What does it mean that I'm the Dovahkiin?"

I landed heavily on the bed. "It's an old word that means Dragonborn. A Dragonborn shares a special power with the dragons. You've heard the stories about how Ulfric killed the High King?"

She nodded and came to the bed to sit next to me. "Yes, I've heard the stories about Ulfric."

"Do you remember using the voice on me?"

"I'm sorry. I could have hurt you. It just came out. I had to get the dragon. I don't know how to explain it, but I had to get to that dragon. They told me I should visit the Graybeards."

"Who told you?"

"The Companions. That's where we are. In one of their rooms. They asked me to join their group, because I helped kill the dragon. I have so many things to do now. I don't know what to do next. I need to get the jobs done to earn money. But...well, things were simpler before you were with me."

I knew exactly what she needed to do next. Forcing myself out of the bed, I straightened the skins. Then gently turned her around and sat her down on the edge. I helped her off her boots and gloves. Then to give her some privacy I held up the largest skin.

"Off with it, lass. That leather is filthy. You need rest. In the morning, things will have a clearer look to them." I grabbed a blanket for her to cover herself. "There's my girl. Now, down you go."

There was water and a cloth closeby, so I wiped the grime off her cheeks. By the time I'd finished and carded her hair back from her face with my fingers she was asleep. Before I left the room I got her some fresh water for a bath in the morning.

The boots and leather armor I gathered together to have cleaned. After thanking Kodlak Greymane and few other Companions in the mead hall. They pushed a plate toward me. The talk turned to everyday subjects while I ate. The mead was good and strong and the venison perfectly spiced. They waited until I pushed back from the table before eyes turned to me. I was ready for their questions. Kodlak went first.

"You've got the whole town turned upside down, Brynjolf. Every housewife in Whiterun has bolted her doors and hidden her daughters. I'll say it plain. The Jarl won't allow you stay past dawn. We allowed you in here because of the girl and your injury."

"Sir, those housewives can rest easy. I'm here for no other reason than to escort that girl. She stopped off in Riften and I offered to see her safely here so she could warn the Jarl about Dragon attack in Helgen.

"What's she to do with Helgen?" Vilkas inquired.

These were good people, but how did my business suddenly become their business? "She was there. The Imperials rounded her up with a few other prisoners. One of them being Ulfric himself. They only escaped the block when the dragon attacked."

"That's a tall tale even for you Brynjolf."

"it's the simple truth. Why would I lie? She's a young girl out on her own. I decided to help her. I'm not always a thief, Master Greymane and I resent the implication."

Every hand in the hall dropped to a weapon. I eased my hands back to the table. Talos damn that dragon and all like him. I trusted The Companions to care for her, but they were acting as if she were already part of their family. A family to which I would never be invited or welcomed.

"Calm down. We are only thinking of what is best for the girl. She's here now and we can take care of her. Vilkas and Aela invited her to join us and she agreed. We witnessed what happened today and based on the legends, we believe she is the Dragonborn. With us she'll be protected and nurtured. Farkas and Aela are making plans to improve her weapons skills. There will be work for her to do and she can continue her adventuring if she chooses. Can you do the same for her, Brynjolf?"

"You know I can't. The only thing I have to offer her is a life of crime. No matter how I feel about the bairn that's all I would ever have to give her. Will you promise me you'll see she gets to the Greybeards in one piece."

"Of course. We see how attached you've become to the girl and she with you. But this is for the best. And don't forget at dawn the guards will come here to escort you out of town."

"Aye, I haven't forgotten. And I'll not argue your point, sir." And like a thief sneaking away under the cover of night, I would abandon her. Any trust built between us would die within her when she realized I was gone. I'd earned her trust and I was about to betray her with it.

"We fed and watered your horse. There's enough food in your saddlebag to get you home. Vilkas will make sure the guards don't stop you from leaving."

"I don't need a damned escort. I'm not a child who needs help because they're scared of the dark." I stood slowly. I had to leave this warm table and this companionship. Leave Sabrinda behind and go back to my life in the sewer. A thief was always unwelcome. Always bad news. It was our lot to be alone in the street gazing at a warm hearth inside a snug home. For a moment I cursed my fate.

"At least let me see her one more time. I promise not to wake her."

Greymane nodded, "Aela, go with him."

I found her curled on her side. They would take care of her in ways I could not. She said life was simpler before she met me. So I'd convinced myself I was doing the right thing. I knelt next to the bed and pulled a gold necklace from my pocket. Then I carefully wrapped her fingers around the disc shaped amulet. The face of it covered with intricate scroll work. At it's center a piece of Mara's stone. Turquoise being the physical manifestation of her earthly love and devotion.

"Farewell, lass. There's true love in my heart for you. If you need me just send for me."

* * *

A dogsbody is a lowly person who gets all the dirty jobs, like emptying the ashtrays or putting new toner in the photocopier. Anything menial, disagreeable, or boring somehow makes it into the job description. Americans might prefer gofer or grunt instead.


	6. To Take a Tree From the Forest Chapter 6

TITLE: To Take a Tree From the Forest

Chapter 6: _Sky Above Voice Within_, The Graybeards

* * *

Wrapped in my misery I rode alone through the starless night. I trusted my horse to know the way. But, twice he tried to turn around to go back to Whiterun. Both times the movement woke me and I got him headed back home.

"Aye, Beastie. I wish we could go back."

He shook his head as if to answer me. When he snorted his displeasure tendrils of icy breath billowed around his head.

I wanted to go back, but not just for 'Rinda. I found myself yearning for the fellowship of Jorrvaskr. The warm bright hall, the wholesome food and the august company of their hearth. She was safe there and I felt glad she would enjoy the camaraderie of the Companions. Yet, I missed her and yearned for something I could not name.

Wolves howled in the dark forest, reminding me to stay alert.

Pulling the wolf skin tight around my shoulders I sank deeper into my melancholia. What would cure me of it? A quick thrust with a country maid? Then listen to her giggle while she used her unsophisticated charms to lure me inside to meet her father? I found I'd lost the desire for that kind of play. Possibly a well executed heist? A job that brought The Guild even more wealth? No amount of coin, jeweled cups or solid gold ships would bring back the sound of 'Rinda's carefree singing.

"Be happy if you can, lass." My chest ached and it wasn't just the injury. Bah! I had to shake this woolgathering off. Gathering up the reins I nudged the sleepy horse into a trot.

"Come on ye'lazy nag move on." Then with a snort and a couple of crow hops to remind me who's boss the dappled-gray finally picked up his feet. We moved out into the first rays of a new day, while his hooves beat a cheerful tattoo on the stone roadway.

We continued to make good time after the sun came up. As I came upon Lake Honrich I turned the west along the shoreline to avoid both Black-Briar estate and the bandits. For added assurance, I turned the horse down an animal trail just to stay out of sight. Very soon the familiar sights and sounds of Riften reminded me I was home.

My horse and I rounded the last bit of shoreline and headed up the trail behind the empty house. I wondered if it were for sale. The stable boy greeted me with a smile and wanted to know all about the news of the dragon appearing outside of Whiterun.

"Come up to the inn when you can, boy. You'll get the whole story." I said as I handed him the reins and gave a bit of extra coin to pay for a bucket of grain for the horse.

The guards hailed me and asked for the news. As I entered the gate, my feet made that familiar sound on the wooden boards. Home at last. As I approached the bridge I had to decide whether to head to the Guild or cross the small bridge. I had something thinking to do and I wasn't ready for dank halls of my guild. I craved a mug of ale a welcoming fire and the company of people who knew me. So my steps took me to the Bee and Barb. An hour later with a hot meal in my belly, I was standing in the center of a crowd telling my tale of the dragon at Whiterun. I must have gotten a bit carried away, because Keerava made an obvious point to ask me about the girl.

"You called it, Keerava. She's the Dragonborn. Everyone who witnessed her take the dragon's soul is convinced of it. The Companions promised me they would see her safely to the Graybeards. You should have heard the call. Shortly after the dragon died, a sound like thunder rolled across the land. It made the hair stand up on your neck."

Now, everyone wanted to know her whereabouts. They wanted to talk to her. To ask, as if she would know, when a dragon might attack Riften. "She's safe with the Companions. They invited her to join their ranks and she accepted."

Then I was done talking, because I realized no matter what my desires or hopes for 'Brinda might be, she was lost to me. She's the Dragonborn and what am I? A thief and a snake oil salesman. I made it to the back corner of the bar and wrapped myself around a tankard of mead.

Morning found me with my head on the bar and my hand in a puddle of spilled mead. If getting drunk was my first mistake, then my second was to raise my head. I managed to catch it with my hand before it rolled off the table to the floor. Finally I managed to sit up and looked around, only to find I was alone. Keerava must have decided to leave me with my misery.

By the Gods. I stank of horses, of sweat and soured mead. My shoulder burned with pain. I noticed a small bottle of healing potion next to my spilled mug. Thank you, Keerava. Without regard to what it might do to my stomach I downed the potion in one gulp. I groaned as it burned its way down my throat.

The boarded streets were deserted as I made my way to the gate leading to the docks. My destination was a shallow pool dammed off from the lake. Perfect for bathing. I made it. Once I got my shirt off, my stomach woke up and dropped me to my hands and knees as the entire contents of the last twenty four hours made its second appearance. Once my head cleared, I stripped down to my linen and dove into the pond. The icy water shocked me awake and I surfaced gasping. Thankfully, the cold water numbed my shoulder and I carefully brushed the burned area with my fingers to clean it. Whatever they put on it was doing its job, because the burn was healing. I stretched my cramped muscles and swam until I was clean. Then I hauled myself to the bank to sit in the sun and start on some of that thinking I mentioned.

Was it too late to make a few changes in my life? Was I as brave as Sabrinda to make it happen? I wouldn't run. No, I would stay here and attempt to do something. I had no idea what. There were a few people in town who tried to do good and I vowed to talk to them. So, as I brushed off my leather armor and dressed a list of things to do formed itself in my mind. First, I would see the Jarl. I would say nothing about Maven Black-Briar. This was not the time to alienate Maven, that would require a plan. But I could inquire about purchasing the house, to create a proper home for myself.

As I walked back into town with purpose and something to look forward to, I doubt I could have admitted to myself how much of what I was about to try was due to Sabrinda's influence, or that I was bettering myself for her. To be worthy of her.


	7. To take a Tree From the Forest Chapter 7

TITLE: To Take a Tree From the Forest

CHAPTER: 7, Luck is one thing, brave deeds another.

* * *

_Luck is one thing, brave deeds another_, Viking quote from the Icelandic Sagas

* * *

The days turned into weeks and winter made itself known by blowing a storm through Riften that froze the water around the wooden buttresses. The wind howled across the town with such force the merchants couldn't open their stalls. The storm lasted for a week and the snow kept us inside for two more. Keerava enjoyed a brisk business during that time. What no one spoke about is if the storm had lasted another week we may have run out of food. No one could remember a colder winter or a harsher storm.

I spent the lonely nights in my new home, my days with the Guild and my evenings swapping stories and tall tales at the inn. Once the single ladies heard about me purchasing Honeyside their interest in me grew. I received a few offers, some thinly disguised as offers to cook or clean, to warm my bed. Not a one of them even made it through the front door. My mind was on other things and I didn't have the heart for it. Eventually they stopped asking and that was fine with me.

Occasionally a traveler would struggle through the snow to us. We'd buy them food and drink in return for news. I listened closely for mention of Sabrinda or the new Dragonborn. Not once, all that long winter, did I hear any word of the lass.

Over time I'd made small changes to the Thieves Guild. Instead of outright thievery, I accepted recovery jobs. Small jobs at first: Expensive jewelry or a valuable weapon. Then larger jobs recovering the stolen merchandise from shipments or caravan raids. There were jobs where a little muscle was needed to help out with a problem or quiet a blackmail threat. Due to the weather it was slow going, but that meant neither Mercer nor Maven noticed. In fact, they complimented me on the increased profit. The men seemed to enjoy the work. I often heard them talking about the generosity of our clients for a job well done. I let them keep whatever they made over the price of the job. It was good to see them cheerful and enthusiastic.

When word of the changes I planned to make got around. Even Mjoll the Lioness approached me with some ideas. We spent a pleasurable afternoon in the Bee and Barb getting to know one another and making plans. She's smart and brave. I found myself wishing I'd taken the time to make her acquaintance years ago. I also found out that before she left, 'Brinda promised to recover her sword from an old Dwemer ruin.

The sun was just dropping below the horizon when I stood on the back balcony of Honeyside. I'd taken to enjoying a cup of wine before turning in. I know what you're thinking. But don't worry. I still enjoy my mead.

The weather had finally cleared and I could see all the way to the Black Briar estate. The melancholia must have returned tonight because I began to think back on my life. I would be thirty years old soon. For a healthy man like me that's not so old. It's no longer young, but there's no gray in my hair and I feel strong. When some young buck kicks my teeth in or the lassies stop looking, I'll worry.

Something out on the lake caught my attention. There's movement on the ice. Then I heard a splash. I dismiss it as nothing more than a skeever or a wolf, until I hear men calling to one another. Then they're running onto the ice flows. A rope is thrown and they begin to haul whatever it is they've caught to the shore. By the Nines what is going on out there? Has Maven taken to keeping prisoners or kidnap victims? There's profit to be made, but it's not really her style. At the same moment I notice the men looking at me, an arrow whine passed my head and lodges in the wall of my house. Aye, I get the message. Tomorrow is soon enough to investigate Maven's new mystery. I head inside to bed.

By morning, Riften and the lake were shrouded in ice fog. It's the kind of wet chill that goes into your bones. As I headed to the Guild, a courier surprised me coming from the gate. We hadn't seen a courier in weeks.

"I've been looking for you," he said and handed me a letter. I give him a coin and advise him to tell Keerava I sent him in for a warm up. He nodded his thanks. When I was alone again, I sat down on the bench in front of the bunkhouse to read. I didn't recognize the handwriting.

_Brynjolf_

_I hope this letter finds you well and your shoulder properly healed. The winter weather in Whiterun was fierce. The news is getting through now that the roads are clear. Yesterday we heard even Riften was hit hard as well. Several folks here came down with a sickness of the chest. Two guards and one small child died of it. The poor thing coughed until it lost its breath and died. It was very sad to watch the mother grieve so hard. I imagine it's very difficult to lose a child. _

_Every night the wolves came very close to the gates. We could hear them howling piteously every night. They were starving. Everyone said that's a sure sign of hard times. But the sun came out today for the first time in weeks. _

_I've tried many times to write down how I felt when I woke up and you were gone. The Companions reassured me it was for the best. But that didn't stop me from being angry. After a few days of hard training and learning my way around, the anger faded. But I missed you. I still miss you. _

_You left me a beautiful gift. I treasure it and wear it every day. The other Companions tease me about it. I got tired of Vilkas asking me if I were really looking. Looking for what? I asked him. He just laughed. So now I wear it under my shirt. Brynjolf, I understand what an Amulet of Mara represents. But you didn't mean it that way. Did you? I choose to think you didn't, because what would a man of the world such as yourself want with a green girl like me? _

_Now that the weather has cleared, Vilkas and Farkas will escort me to the Graybeards. I told them I could go by myself but they said no. They said, you had made them promise to escort me. Still watching out for me? I hope so, because I'm a little frightened of what I will find at The Throat of the World and what the Graybeards may expect of me. _

_Talos Guide You_

_Sabrinda_

My hands were shaking by the time I finished reading the letter. What would I want with a green girl like her? I laughed out loud, but to my ears it sounded more like a groan. Townsfolk passed me and one or two of them glanced my way. I had to get out of here. After carefully placing the letter inside my leather shirt I headed straight for the Guild. By the time I'd said my prayer at the shrine and bid Nura good morning, I was ready to face the men.

Instead of the usual early morning quiet, the Ragged Flagon buzzed with talk. Then everything went silent when they saw me enter. I guess they'd drawn straws, because only Delvin approached me.

"Boss, we found someone in the Warrens last night. She'll only talk to you. We put her in an alcove for privacy." He nodded in the direction of the empty spaces that bordered the cistern. "We built a fire and left her some food. We have no idea what she's doing down here. Like I said, she'll only talk to you."

Well, I thought, might as well see what the mystery is all about. As I rounded the corner with all eyes on me, I could see a figure under the blankets. A fire burned brightly and the alcove was warm. My heart looked quickly for red gold hair. No, it wasn't Sabrinda. But it was obviously female. A weak voice called me from the cot.

"Brynjolf? Is that you?" The woman on the cot cast a frightened glance my way. When I saw the eyes I knew who it was immediately. Her dark golden eyes were the same color as her hair. The high cheekbones and firm mouth were just like her mother's. But Ingun Black-Briar had never been like her mother in temperament. Where Maven's eyes held malice, her daughter's held only warmth and generosity. Maven's high cheekbones gave her a sinister look, while Ingun's face was exotic and quick to smile.

"Aye it's me. What are you doing here?"

"Bryn is there any water?"

I handed her the water skin. She snatched it out of my hand and gulped at the water.

"Take is slow," I cautioned her. Whatever was wrong too much water at once would not sit well on her stomach.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I used to be your lass."

Tawny-brown hair hung down covering the face. I pushed it back with gentle fingers, but there was a rage building in my gut. "Aye and that was long ago."

"Bryn, I saw her." She gripped my hand. Her eyes went wide and scared. As if she were terrified of something. "I saw our daughter!"

No, I could not go through this again. What wild imaginings had Ingun dreamed up this time? She was always good at making up stories. But this was too close to the heart. I had to stop her.

"You're imagining things. Please don't torture yourself over again over something happened ten years ago."

"Ten years? No, it was just yesterday... Maybe last year or the year before. I can't remember! Oh Gods! No...Bryn. Maven...my mother... You're right the girl was too old. My little Vika...Where is my little girl?

"I'm begging you to be silent!" I almost placed my hand over her mouth. When I reached for her she pulled away and began again.

All these years, she's kept me drugged and watched. I tried escaping from the estate yesterday. I almost made it. This morning I slipped something in Hafjorg's ale. When she passed out, I ran across the way into the Rat Warrens. But I got lost. No one followed me. Ten...years...? No, that's not true! I saw her! Yesterday, or maybe it was a year ago...in the Spring? She was there in the shop. She said, she would find ingredients for me. She was very kind. You're lying to me! Bryn, why did you let them take our little girl?"

A horrible sob rose from her throat. She began to cry hysterically. Some of the story she remembered correctly. Some she was either making up or Maven had really drugged her own daughter? Her hands bunched into her hair, rocking back and forth as she sobbed out her grief. With dread and a sense of walking backwards in time I moved over to the cot and pulled her into my arms. She grabbed hold of me as if I were a lifeline. To me it felt like a trap. A trap I'd been in before.

The memories of the days when Ingun was my lass and my love came back in an uninvited rush of the excitement of new love. I remembered the stolen moments, long summer nights under the stars. The maiden who gave herself to me, because she wanted the first time to be with someone she loved, not the man her mother picked out for her. I had loved her once. Holding her weeping body against mine took me back to those innocent days. That innocence lasted a spring and a summer and then came the day she told me she was with child. That was the day we both grew up and knew the innocence was over. We were both afraid, with good reason, of her mother's reaction.

We made crazy plans to run away. But we both knew her mother would find us. Maven Black-Briar had big plans for her daughter. If she'd known her precious Ingun was pregnant by a bastard journeyman thief, I believe she might have had us both killed. So we took precautions and Ingun hid the pregnancy as best she could under her clothes and spending as much time as possible away from her mother.

We were lucky Ingun was so small and with winter coming on she could layer more clothes. It was really just plain luck that no one noticed her pregnancy. At night, we'd talk about a name and if it might be a boy or a girl. She would learn to be an alchemist and I would become a master thief. We would raise our daughter together. We pretended it would last and that someday, we really hadn't figured out how, we'd live together like a real family.

Then one night she sent word to me that the pains had come. With Nura and Vex by my side we met Ingun in the Warrens. Six hours later our daughter was born. When Nura laid the child in my arms, something inside me broke. I felt such love for the tiny bundle and yet deep pain, because I knew she couldn't stay with us. Little did I know then that it would be much worse.

Finally, I felt Ingun take a deep breath and pull back from me. "Bryn please let me stay here. I feel almost myself again. If you ever cared for me?"

"Of course, I cared for you. I loved you. But why did you run away? I couldn't keep Vika in the Warren's with me. I scarcely had a bed to myself in those days."

"I know, I know...Please forgive me."

"No, I can't forgive you. Not today. But, if I let you stay here, you must understand your presence endangers the entire guild. If your mother discovered you and decided to retaliate, she could have the guards down here in minutes. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Bryn. Thank you. I used to be your lass and now you won't you even use my name?"

"I'm sorry, I can't." I had nothing to say to her. Her story had a ring of truth to it and I knew what Maven was capable of. I needed some answers first. When I saw that she was back to her sense I helped her settle back down and covered her. She tried to take my hand again but I slipped away from her.

Vex was waiting for me around the corner and she was not happy. At least she had a plan.

"I'll get one of the children to listen for news about Ingun's whereabouts. If Maven finds out we're hiding her daughter none of us will be safe."

"Good thinking, Vex. Thank you."

Delvin rubbed his chin and eyed me up and down, "And I say we move her to that fancy house of your's boss. We'll take her through the warrens, to the docks, and right in your back door. It's not right you bringing that kind of trouble down here. We've been cursed as it is. Why bring more bad luck down on us now?"


	8. To Take a Tree From the Forest Chapter 8

TITLE: To Take Tree From the Forest

CHAPTER: Kiss me, My love

AN: Dear readers. Change of POV in this chapter. Normally, it's a no, no. But someone asked me nicely, so here goes. While I'm here, thank you for all the kind feedback and encouragement. It means a lot to hear you enjoy the story. So, let's see what Sabrinda has to say. I'm going to just start typing...

* * *

Norwegian Runic Love Poem: _Óst min, kyss mik_ _ My love, kiss me_

* * *

The journey down the thousand step path is quiet and somber. A strange contrast from our ride to Riverwood where we passed the time by singing and storytelling. Perhaps, it's in deference to my mood, that Vilkas and Farkas are quiet too.

What I learned from the Graybeards is now a part of me. It's just as Wulfric Stormcloak said, any Nord can learn the ways of the voice. The Greybeards told me my voice was different. My voice-my Thu'um-is stronger and over time, I shall able to strengthen each shout, because they say I'm the Dovahkiin.

In my heart, I'm still the frightened girl who ran away from home. The girl who, because she can't help herself, keeps count of the men she's killed. Remembered their faces, felt sorry for the men and grieved for the women. From the corner of my eye I watch Farkas jog his horse up next to me. He reached across and gripped my fingers.

"Where are your gloves, Shield-Sister?"

He's such a kind man and I smiled my thanks for reminding me. It's not just my hands, my entire body feels numb and my thoughts swirl like snowflakes on the wind.

"The path levels out here, let's pick up the pace and get Sabrinda to the inn. Those old men weren't very generous with food or mead. My stomach is chewing on my backbone," Vilkas called out, to hurry us along and spurring his horse forward.

Farkas and I share a smile. It's well known that Vilkas lives in his stomach. The Companions tease him that it's his beast blood...Never mind. I'm not supposed to talk about that. I don't even like to think about it.

"Get up, Tyven!" I called to my horse and he responded. I kick my dappled-gray to a gallop and we fly past the brothers. "We'll see who gets the first tankard, Shield-Brothers!"

They catch up with me at the door of the inn. With much flourish and gentlemanly manner they bow me inside. It's good to spend time with these two. I grew up alone, without siblings or many friends. Now I have Farkas and Vilkas as my brothers. We laugh and fight together. They watch out for me, teach me and tell funny stories at night as we sit around the great table. I love my Shield-Brothers.

"The Lady is chilled to the bone! A cup of your best mulled wine, sir!" They sit me down on the bench closest to the fire. And soon I have my hands wrapped around a cup of warm wine. The spices drift up to my nose and it's comforting. Sometimes their kindness overwhelms me. I'm also weary and long for a bed.

Vilkas swipes a finger across my cheek. "No sadness, Sabrinda," He said kindly and gallantly kissed my fingers. Then he shouted in my face. "Now eat!"

The food is hot and well prepared and we eat our fill. Later, my Shield-Brothers strike up a conversation with a few Stormcloak soldiers. They talk on and on and I felt myself beginning to drift. While he's speaking, Vilkas put his arm around me and pulled me to his side. After supper, he'd removed his chest piece, so my cheek rests against the warm felt of his tunic. It's been a long day. I slide my arms around muscular frame to move closer to his warmth. The men's voices are deep and melodic as they discuss the war. The firelight danced against my eyes until they close.

Someone is whispering to me. I drift up from the layers of sleep and breathe deeply of a scent which stirred my blood. Strong arms pull me close, a warrior's hand spread across my back and then up into my hair. Perhaps I should be frightened? Perhaps I should move away and do as he says. But it's all very familiar and the scent of him affects me like the mulled wine. A spicy mix of horses, outdoors and the familiar smell of Vilkas. Against my skin the soft brush of his beard tickles and I respond to the sensation by innocently rubbing my cheek against it.

I open my eyes to find the inn is dark and quiet. The fire is smoldering; banked for the night. There's no one by the fire but Vilkas and me. I should move. I should go to bed. But it's warm in the circle of his arms and cold outside. Instead of using my hands to push away from him as I should. One grasped the collar of his tunic the other traced the stubble of his beard. I tilt my head back and I can see his eyes now. The look-I have no definition for it-in his eyes touched me instinctively. Things are not so familiar now as I watch in fascination as his lips move and my fingertips reach to touch the movement. And for the second time today he gently kissed my fingers.

My heart leaps in response and begins a rapid tattoo against my ribs. I can hardly draw a breath. I want something from him. But I have no idea what it might be. But somehow, I know that he knows. I can see it in his eyes and for a moment there are another pair of eyes. It's Brynjolf and I remember something of the same look in his. Then I forgot all about him when Vilkas pulled one of my fingers into his mouth. A shock goes through me, which arcs me against him.

Perhaps I am a little scared now. "Vilkas?"

"Yes?" His voice is harsh and breathless like mine. "Have you ever been kissed?"

"N-no."

Then I will be the first and that pleases me. I want you to remember that the first person you kiss loves you and would never hurt you. Will you remember that?"

I barely nod my head before his lips are touching mine. I'm drowning in the sweet taste of mead and the pressure of his lips as they explore my mouth. When he dips his tongue between my lips my body moves of its own accord. Vilkas responds by pulling me closer when I move restlessly against him. I'm almost on his lap now. The room is dark and my world has narrowed down to the pressure of his hands and the indescribable sensations of my first kiss.

"Brother!"

Those two syllables roll down the length of the room and break us apart. Vilkas released me so quickly that I almost fell backwards on the bench. Then Farkas had me by the shoulders and pushed me into one of the empty rooms.

"Sleep," he admonished and closed the door. What he said to his brother I didn't hear. My head is spinning and I fall into bed to dream a maiden's simple fantasy of true love, the strength of a man's embraces and my first kiss.

~o~

The White River moved sluggishly this morning. Meandering slowly around the ice flows on its way south. It must still be very cold in the mountains. Soon the snow will melt and swell the rivers across Skyrim. I have just a few more plants to collect for the lady back Elgrim's Elixirs, in Riften. As I walked along the bank gathering the plants, I remember her odd manner. Almost as if she was scared of something or nervous. I didn't know which or if I were even correct. But it was a simple task and she seemed so pleased when I agreed to it.

The last Nirnroot I required betrayed its presence by its sound. The glow of the plant is visible just around a small river bluff. When I reach out for it a hand fell upon my arm. My first instinct was to pull away, but the grip is like steel. It's a man, but the eyes are so red they are almost bleeding with color. So I use my left arm to pull my sword and there's just enough feeling left in my arm to conjure fire atronach.

At the first fireball, the thing released my arm and that's his second mistake. His first? To attack me at all. I hadn't been idle these past winter months. It screamed in pain as it's engulfed. Then with a roar of some spell I don't recognize it destroyed the atronach. But I'm ready, with my blade horizontal, I planted my right foot and spin my body in an arch. The thing is on me again, blocking my blow easily. It casts again and something is crawling, like a thousand ants, across my body weakening me. My sword falls to the ground and once again the thing is leering into my face.

Its breath is putrid and I try to turn my face away. My will is weakening and the creature smiled. I hear my brothers shouting my name, from a long distance. Then I hear another voice. This one is much closer. The deep voice floats along the air between the creature's face and mine.

_"I warned you Arngeir. I told you she was too small and weak to draw on the power. And now, we are about to lose her."_

I'm not weak! I renew my attempt to escape from its grasp.

The second voice says,_ "Remember, little one. Sky above, Voice within."_

The sky! The icy blue air of our Nord sky filled my lungs. The Thu'um! I search for the words, only to discover they are right here, waiting for my command.

Fus...Rage boils within me.

Ro...How dare this creature attack me?

Dah... Yes, of course! How could I have forgotten?

_"FUS RO DAH"_

The thing reared back in surprise. I caught just a glimpse of its face as it flew away from me, bounced off a rock on the far side of the river and slid like a rag doll into the water.

I fell to my knees when it released me and fill my lungs with sweet Skyrim air. The power of my Thu'um hums through my blood. I also feel dirty and want nothing more than to wash myself in the river. There's something else, as well. I want to be alone and think about this power. I want to talk to Brynjolf about it. I need to go back to Riften.

My brothers are here with me now and they help me to feet. I wonder if they witnessed my use of the Word or what they thought about it.

"I think it's a vampire." Farkas remarked and Vilkas doesn't respond.

"What about your sword? Don't touch the blade. Here give it to me and I'll clean it for you. Did it bite you or break the skin?" Farkas fussed over me by taking my sword and helping me inspect my arms. Thankfully I am free of wounds.

"It only grabbed me by the arm. The rest I owe to your training." I said and carefully watched for their reaction. They merely exchanged a look.

"The filthy brutes grow bolder each day," Vilkas finally commented and took my arm as we walk back to the town.

Vilkas was correct, everywhere we go the talk is of vampires. "I'm thinking of joining the Dawnguard to help stamp out this vampire threat. Why don't you two come with me?"

"Become a vampire hunter? No sister. That is not the journey for Farkas and me. Let's continue to Whiterun. We have a good story for tonight's feast and you shall have a part in the telling."

Vilkas reached for my hand, expecting me to obediently follow him. But I am done with following.

We continue toward the inn. Farkas and Vilkas, by repeating it to each other, already working out the story. I know they will fill in the parts they don't remember. I will be sorry to miss to miss the story's telling, but my heart pulls me elsewhere and I have many promises to keep.

After I use the wash basin in my room to scrub away the vampire's taint, I slowly gather my things. They wait for me in the yard. Farkas handed me the reins. Instead of accepting the leather, I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. When I kissed Vilkas he caught me in his arms.

"Little sister, you have the look of farewell about you."

* * *

_tyven_: Norwegian for the thief


	9. To Take a Tree From the Forest Chapter 9

TITLE: To Take a Tree From the Forest

CHAPTER: 9, Where the Gildergreen Grows

AN: Brynjolf POV. Thanks again for the reviews and encouragement. I know I could add more adventuring to this story and some day I will. But after two years of job searching I finally found a full time job. Good news. So I wanted to wrap up this story and a couple of others. I hope you enjoy this last chapter, I'd love to hear from you.

* * *

_Ber er hver að baki nema sér bróður eigi._

"Bare is the back of a brotherless man."

-Icelandic Proverb

* * *

The last rays of the sun cast long shadows over Riften when I saw her enter the city gates. I stood in the archway of the Temple of Mara, where I can watch her without being seen. The news traveled fast along the boards as the townsfolk carried the report of her arrival to me.

Just up from the Warrens to catch some air and purchase a few things for Ingun. Her health improved daily and the dull haunted look is fading from her eyes. I can hardly credit what Ingun says happened to her. But Maven is nothing if not ruthless. She would stop at naught to get what she wanted. Even if it meant sacrificing a member of her family. Over these last days, Ingun and I spent the evenings talking. I brought her supper and we talked until she's sleepy. For ten years she'd been a mystery to me. First, she'd run away after Vika was born, then mysteriously returned a changed person. The smiles and easy manner were gone. She wouldn't speak to me and eventually I gave up trying to communicate with her. As the years went by I became more involved with the Guild and she stayed below to learn her craft. Late one night, we got to the point where we find the words to forgive each other.

Sabrinda continued toward the market square and I noticed there's little of the young girl left in her. No more guarded looks or hesitation in her step. The intricately engraved Nordic armor speaks of her travels and good fortune. I can see the glow of her enchanted bow and sword in the gloom of the main thoroughfare.

The guard standing next to me looked her up and down. I hear him whistle low and when he turned to me, I shake my head and warn him, "Don't do it."

As she gets closer, I note a bandage on her left hand and a small scar on her lower lip. When she sees me she pulled her helmet off. She's tall and strong and golden like a messenger straight from Sovngarde.

"It's good to see you, lass."

"It was a long winter."

"Aye, it was." I decided to tease her a bit. I do it mainly to keep my mind occupied, so I keep my hands off her. "And how is the Dragonborn?"

"She's quite well," Sabrinda responded in kind, but a smile tempted her lips. "Better armor than when you saw her last and well trained by the Companions. A scar or two and a burned hand from a dragon attack. She misses her friend Brynjolf. She has many questions and some things are troubling her. There's one thing in particular, she's unsure of."

"Unsure? Is it something I can help with?"

She pulled the Mara amulet I gave her from inside her shirt. It made a ringing sound when it slid across her armor. "Yes, I think you can. Someone gave me this as a gift. I wrote him a letter concerning his intentions, but he never answered me."

By the Nine, she has grown up. "Perhaps he was unsure of the response? Or feared she was lost to him for good?"

"I understand that." She removed her gauntlets and dropped them into her helmet. "So I thought...I'd just come to Riften and find out for myself. If the answer is no, then I'll return this valuable gift so that he may present it to a more deserving woman."

"That's not possible, lass."

Over her shoulder I see a growing crowd of townsfolk watching us. There's Keerava, with a crowd behind her, standing at the door of the inn. Even the merchants are silent as they stare. The guards stopped patrolling long enough to watch the scene unfold before them. Behind me, Vex and Delvin walk up quietly.

"Why not? Here, take this," she said and removed it from her neck. But I stopped her and lowered the chain back to her shoulders.

"Because there is no more deserving woman than you, 'Brinda." Her eyes go wide and she took a step back. "Don't back away, lass. You know I understand."

In response, Nordic armor and all, she threw herself against me. Pure joy springs into my heart. It's a very strange thing when, after years of grimly hanging on to life, happiness finds a way in. I picked her up in my arms and swing her around. Several townsfolk begin to clap. A passing guard mumbled something about getting a room.

I framed her face in my hands, "Tell me, lass. Tell me true. Are you interested in me? For I am interested in making you my wife."

Like the sun from behind a rain cloud, that smile appeared. I don't remember ever seeing her smile so happily. I make a vow to myself to give her something to smile about every day. I also promise myself to go slow with her. She's been badly frightened and learned to fear men. It is enough that she is back here with me and more importantly she came back on her own. I want to kiss her. To place that simple brand on her before these people. She's watching me and tilting her face up. Just one kiss.

"Brynjolf! Stop!" It's Nura hurrying toward us with another woman in tow. The woman is a stranger and definitely not a Nord. She's dressed in a silk and wool traveling cloak finer than anything in Skyrim.

"What is this about, Nura?" I hear 'Brinda gasp. Instantly protective of her I shield her with my body.

"Sabrinda, sweetheart. Please talk to me. Please."

The stranger is speaking to Sabrinda as if she knows her. Then Sabrinda answered her and I don't like the sound of her voice. So I pull her forward and snug her against my side. Whatever she must face, we will face together.

_"Where is he? Is he with you?" _Sabrinda asked, suddenly trembling. But I keen her fear and will keep her safe.

"His cruelty was finally his downfall, my love. He tried to cheat an Argonian and the thing slit his throat. I've been looking for you for so long. You can come home now, Sabrinda. There's nothing more for us to fear."

"An Argonian is not a thing. They... never mind. I cannot go home with you. This is my home now."

"Because of that ridiculous Dragonborn legend? Don't be silly. You know how these people are. So many superstitions, it's a wonder they can get out their own front door.

"It's not silly. These people are my friends. This man, she linked her arm through mine and I'd never felt so proud. This man is Brynjolf. He and I are planning to be married."

"You can't do that, Sabrinda."

"Yes, I can. It is long past time for you to belittle or shame me. This man has shown me more acceptance and understanding than either of you did in my entire life. I'm grown now and I've made a life for myself. I will marry whom I love."

"'Brinda, who is this woman?"

"Don't you recognize her Brynjolf?" Answered Nura. I shoot a glance at the priestess. She's shaking her head.

"No! I won't leave with you! Not again... I won't. Sabrinda backed away from the group her hand clutching the necklace. You forced me to act like some kind of princess. The best of everything you always said. Yet, you never protected me from him."

"Sabrinda that's enough. Show some respect!" The woman held out her hand expectantly, obviously assuming Sabrinda would simply follow her.

"You've never seen my back, have you Mother? Never seen what he really did to me. You were always so blind!"

Sabrina unbuckled the chest plate of her armor and yanked her linen shift down over her shoulders. "These are my memories of him!"

The woman cried out and covered her mouth with her hand. "What have these savages done to you?"

"They've given me friendship and love and..."

"Brinda!" I turned her to face me. "Who is this woman? Tell me!"

She's my adoptive mother, Brynjolf. And...and...Oh, no..." Sabrinda's attention is drawn away and she turned in a circle as if noticing the buildings of Riften for the first time.

"'Brinda?"

"That's not my name..." She whispered through tears and fell to her knees. With one hand, she clung to the railing and the other she covered her face. "Oh, Divines. I'm sorry...I didn't know...I'm sorry."

What is going on here? Who is this woman and why is 'Brinda on the ground sobbing like a child? If I speak to the woman, I'm liable to kill her with my hands. So I follow 'Brinda to the ground and pull her hand away from her face. "Nothing you can tell me will change how I feel about you, lass. What is this about? What is this about your name?"

"You named me. You brought me toys on my name day. Beautiful handmade toys. Sometimes it was you and sometimes it was Delvin. I remember the Cistern. Once I fell in and I remembered how scared you were. I remember you held me so tight. Father, you were more scared than I was."

The shock of her words wets my own face, as one by one I recognize her features. She has my eyes, both color and shape. My red hair and her mother's high cheekbones. "My Vika. Is this my little Vika?"

"It's me, Da."

"You have come home to me, my beautiful little girl." I'm kissing her tears away and holding her so close neither one of us can breath.

It's time to discover the truth now. I help Vika to stand and we both face this woman. I think she knows better than to try anything and she's simply nodding her head. She confirmed they picked Vika from Honorhall Orphanage ten years ago .

Vika seemed to be remembering more. We followed her as she walked toward the orphanage. "I couldn't believe they were taking me away. You told me I was safe as long as we didn't acknowledge our kinship. I didn't like having to call you Brynjolf or when you left me alone with those other kids. I wanted my father and I wanted to go home."

She stopped by the railing and pointed to the market square.

"I was so scared that day. Then a man came out of the crowd. Right there and... And, it was you. I thought he was going to save me. I didn't want to leave because...Because my Da was here... and he promised. He promised...You promised... You promised me I could stay if I just stayed quiet."

Then my beautiful strong daughter turned to me, "Da, I am the Dovahkiin and I don't care who knows you're my father."

"My little Vika. My little girl. No wonder I fell so quickly for you. I'd loved you all along."

The crowd parted and Ingun walked up to us. "Bryn? What's going on? You're cry... Why?" Then she noticed 'Brinda. "Brynjolf! This is the girl, Bryn! This is the girl I told you about."

"Hello, Ingun. I found all those plants for you. Here."

"You see, Bryn? I told you she was a kind hearted girl."

"Aye, she is, love. Just like her mother. I should have known, lass. I should never doubt a mother could recognize her own daughter."

"Sabrinda, what is he talking about?"

"Don't call me that, Ingun. Call me by my Nordic name. The name you gave me."

"Vika?" Ingun stepped forward and helped Vika pull her blouse together over her shoulders and tied the bows. When she finished, they took the younger woman's hands in hers and kissed her cheek. "My little girl has come home. Vika, fourteen years ago I gave birth to a little girl. Brynjolf and I were just children ourselves and we couldn't keep you. We loved each other and we loved you. After you were born, Nura helped me clean you and wrap you in a soft blanket. When I held you in my arms for the first time I fell in love with the little bundle of blond hair and blue eyes. I never stopped loving you and I'm so sorry we couldn't have given you a better home. Perhaps, in time, you'll let me try and make it up to you?"

I hear a murmur travel through the crowd. They part and Maven Black-Briar strides toward the three of us. I signal Delvin, he nodded, stepped into the shadows toward Mistveil Keep.

"And now you'll pay for your sentimental foolishness Brynjolf. By the nine you've really gone soft. I'm disgusted."

Maven turned on her daughter. Did you really think I didn't know where you were? Now that you've had your little family reunion. We'll start doing things my way again. As for this Dragonborn. I've wanted to add new blood to the family for a while now. She's smart and strong and we'll put her to use."

"You kept me drugged, Mother. For ten years, you kept me drugged! You made me think my little girl was dead. I hate you!"

"I don't need your love and I don't care if you hate me, but I will have your respect."

"Maven Black-Briar! You will stand in respect for your Jarl."

We all turned and watched as Riften's Jarl Laila, Law-Giver and her retinue walk down the steps of Mistveil Keep.

"Jarl, you honor us with your presence. I'm glad you brought a few guards with you, because it is time to round up this arrest these criminals and clean out the Warrens of the vermin who live there,"

Maven replied arrogantly, assuming she was still in control.

To Maven's surprise the Jarl ignored her and approached Vika and me. "How is business, Brynjolf?"

"Going very well, My Lady."

"We hear good things about the Guild these days. Your reputation is improving and so are Riften's coffers. And, you must be so proud of your daughter."

"Aye, Ma'am. That I am."

The Jarl surveyed the crowd. "It is time. Are you ready, Brynjolf?"

I nod my answer. During the time we've been talking the Thieves Guild gathered in the market square. I escort Vika and Ingun to them and join their ranks. When the Jarl has everyone's attention she begins to speak. "Maven Black-Briar, come forward."

Maven strides confidently to the Jarl's side and glared at the crowd. At a nod from the Jarl, three guards take position around Maven.

"Maven Black-Briar, it has long been known to us that you've schemed and lied against our court. Until a few months ago we had not the means to stop you. Then Brynjolf did a brave thing and took us into his confidence. Since that time the Thieves Guild has bettered itself by assisting people and merchants in need. Their acts have increased both Riften's profits and our reputation around Skyrim. Therefore, we grant amnesty to Brynjolf, Mercy Frey and the Thieves Guild. And we hope, she glanced meaningfully at my men, they will continue to do so. While you, Maven Black-Briar have continued your blackmail and extortion across The Rift. On this day, you are stripped of your holdings, money and property. You will be held in the Riften jail until your trial.

We further order, in light of today's happenings that today is a day of festival and merry making." She raised her hands and people from the Keep wheel trays of food and kegs into the Market Square. Musicians tune up their instruments. It is truly a day of wonders. "Da? Who does this amulet belong to?"

"Look at the back, my daughter." I know what's there. I engraved it myself with the tip of an iron dagger. Inside a crudley shaped heart are the letters B and I.

~o~

There's still work to be done. Vika showed me the axe Ulfric commanded her to present to the Jarl of Whiterun. So there's more war to come. Then there's the little matter of Karliah and Mercer Frey. Vika and I will take care of that one together. But just now, as I lay here, enjoying the peace and quiet of Honeyside, I listen to the early morning sounds of water lapping against the dock. The sea birds calling and screeching as they hunt for their breakfast. Below in the cellar, where Vika has made her home, I hear her singing as she sharpens her sword with a whetstone. She has water on for tea, I can smell the herbs. It's a joy to watch Ingun and Vika work on their potions together.

I turn to the woman who shares my bed and my hearth. She sleeps without fear now, and I listen to the perfect peace of her steady breathing. I thank Talos for my many blessings.

Then my golden-eyed Ingun awakens, smiling and reaching for me. She told me she has a few years to catch up on and who am I say her nay? I turn gratefully into her open arms and allow her to lead me to her pleasure. You know how I love a sassy woman.


End file.
